Let It Be
by Guitarchick727
Summary: Its Lucy's last and final year at Hogwarts. She knows that this year will be one she will never forget especially when her younger brother is sorted into Slytherin and her older brother's best friend, Oliver Wood, takes a job at Hogwarts.
1. I've Got a Feeling

Chapter One – I've Got a Feeling

Six years, five howlers, four champions, three broomsticks, two owls, and one wand later it was finally my last year at Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was excited that it was my final year but at the same time I didn't want to leave either. I had a feeling that this year was going to be my favorite yet. It was to be one I was never going to forget.

When the Hogwarts Express pulled up to the platform in Hogsmeade, my younger brother, Rob, looked up at me with excited green eyes. It was his first year at Hogwarts just as it had been my first year when it had been my older brother, Jude's, last year. I gave my brother a hug before being called out by Hagrid, the Care of Magical Creatures professor and Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, to all the first years to follow him. My brother hopped down onto the platform and followed the other first years onto the boats that led to the school.

The older students, myself included, filed out of the train and to where the horseless carriages awaited us. The carriages weren't really horseless, but were pulled by Thestrals. I couldn't see the Thestrals, though, because I had never witnessed anyone's death. I stood in line waiting for a carriage with my two friends, Ashlyn and Soleil, and Ashlyn's cousin, Deana, who was a third year Ravenclaw. Once on the carriage, Ashlyn started her normal "Rita Skeeter" update. Ashlyn was known for being a gossip queen at school. "Lucy, did you hear there's a new flying professor? I heard Madam Hooch was asked to become an official Quidditch referee but people keep saying she's coming back next year. She loves the school just as much as she loves Quidditch; she can't bear to leave it."

I turned to Soleil and we both started laughing. Considering it was only the first day back, I assumed that was all the gossip she could dig up. She puffed and crossed her arms across her chest. Soleil and I stopped laughing. To make her feel better, I acted as if I was interested. "Do you know who the new professor is?"

She leaned forward and brushed back her black hair. "No, but I did hear that it was a guy, a former student. He apparently was McGonagall's first choice for the job."

"Do you know what year he left school?" Soleil asked slightly more interested now.

Ashlyn shook her head no. "But you figure he's got to be relatively young if McGonagall remembers him. And you know what that means?" Soleil and I stared back at her not exactly sure what she was getting at. "If he's young, he's got to be cute and Luce, your brother's a first year. You'll have more of an excuse to talk to him than us."

"And if he's not cute?" I teased.

"Then forget I said anything," she laughed.

Five minutes later we arrived at school. We piled out of the carriages and into the school. Ashlyn, Soleil and I headed to our dorm room that we shared with two other seventh year Gryffindor girls, to set up a few things before heading to the Sorting Ceremony and Start-of-Year feast. Soleil hung photographs of the three of us next to her bed along with pictures of her family. Ashlyn hung up pictures of her muggle boyfriend she had met over summer vacation with her family; she hadn't told him she was a witch. I put up a picture of Viktor Krum next to my bed. I wasn't so much attracted to him as I was to his talent. Although, I had to admit he was better looking in person. I checked on Rigby, my gray Maltese cat, before heading to the Great Hall.

The three of us sat in our usual spot about halfway down the table where Jude used to sit with his friends during my first year. The front of the table, closest to the teachers, was empty waiting for the seats to be filled with incoming first years. The Great Hall buzzed with everyone's conversations as we all waited for Hagrid to arrive with the first years.

As we waited, Soleil pointed out the new professor. "Look, that's him, sitting next to Trelawney. He looks quite frightened," she laughed.

"Oh, he is cute, but he's got to be at least seven years older than us because I would never forget a guy who looked like that," Ashlyn said.

I sat next to Soleil staring at him. He was very good looking: short brown hair, muscular body and the faint shadow of hair on his chin. He looked about Jude's age of 23, but that would have made his last year our first.

Ashlyn waved her hand in front of my face a minute later, "Hello? Earth to Lucy?"

Right before I started to speak again, the new professor's eyes met mine. I gave him a small smile and said to the girls, "He looks familiar. I've seen him before."

"Where? In your dreams?" Ashlyn laughed.

Soleil and I turned to Ashlyn but before we could say anything, the large wooden doors opened and in walked Hagrid and the first years. Rob waved to me as he made his way to the front of the hall. I smiled to myself as I remembered I had done the same thing to Jude.

McGonagall made her opening remarks, welcoming the first years and welcoming back the rest of us, and the Sorting Ceremony started. Every table sat quietly as we waited for the newest members of our house to join us. Name after name, house after house, until finally my brother's name was called. I watched as he made his way to the front of the decreasing crowd. McGonagall plopped the tattered old hat on top my brother's head. I watched as the hat slightly moved on his spiky brown haired head. What was taking so long? My brother was Gryffindor; my whole family had been. About thirty seconds later, the Sorting Hat yelled out, "Slytherin!" My jaw dropped.

"Dad's going to kill him. He'll be getting a howler tomorrow," I said still not believing what had just happened. Ashlyn did the right thing by not saying anything after. I'm sure I would have hit her if she had said anything.

The Sorting Ceremony continued until every last first year was sorted into the right house. I occasionally glanced over at the Slytherin table to see my brother socializing with the cretins. But a majority of the time I kept my eyes on the flying professor. I was still curious to find out who he was and I was sure I was going to kick myself for not recognizing him.

McGonagall stood at the head of the table where our old headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, used to stand. She tapped the side of her goblet to get everyone's attention. "I would like to make one other announcement. As most of you have probably heard, Madam Hooch has accepted a temporary position as an official Quidditch referee. This year we are pleased to welcome a former Hogwarts student to the staff as the new flying instructor, Mr. Oliver Wood."

My eyes widened and I was pretty sure that my jaw had dropped to the floor again. "Ollie, Ollie oxen free," I chuckled to myself. I was right about the kicking myself thing. "He and Jude were best friends while they were here. He used to come over during the summer if he wasn't working on Quidditch plays. I wonder if Jude knows he's here. Last we heard of him, he was playing for Puddlemore United."

Ashlyn and Soleil stared at me as I basically talked to myself. Soleil bumped my elbow out from underneath my chin. I turned back to the girls as my chin almost hit the table. I looked back up at the teacher's table and noticed Oliver was staring right at me. I could feel my cheeks get hot. Boy did I have feeling that this was going to be one crazy year.


	2. You Know What to Do

Chapter Two – You Know what to Do

I wrote to Jude the next morning before class instead of going to breakfast. I explained to Soleil and Ashlyn that I had to send an owl to my parents, at least that's what I told them so they wouldn't get suspicious. I had to let Jude know that Ollie was back, if he didn't know already. I just happened to add in my letter to Jude that Rob had been sorted into Slytherin. I'm sure he would owl mum and dad and let them know, rather him than me, I figured.

As I attached the letter to one of the school owls, I heard little raindrops hitting the ground outside of the Owlery. Some of the school owls started to squawk as the rain started to come down harder and thunder roared. Luckily, the school owl I chose nuzzled against my hand and shortly after took off to Jude. I pulled my black sweater closer to my body as I figured I should be heading back to the school soon. I made my way out of the Owlery and back to the winding steps towards the school. I wasn't quite sure what time it was, but I knew it was getting late so I started to rush down the steps. As my paced quickened, I could feel my feet slowly starting to slip on the wet pavement. I was half way down the steps when my feet finally failed to grip the pavement. I started to fall, and just as I was about to hit the ground, someone caught me. I looked up to see who had caught me to meet a pair of brown eyes that I had known my whole life.

"You alright?" he asked gruffly in his thick Scottish accent.

I shook my head yes. It had been years since I had seen him this close. He helped me up and we stood there staring at each other. I stood there thinking about how different he looked; he was no longer a child, but rather a strikingly handsome adult. I had always found him attractive, but now as he stood in front me silent as ever I couldn't help but find him more attractive than ever. I watched him as he made questioning looks. I assumed that he was trying to figure out why I looked so familiar, the way I had looked at him the night before.

After about three minutes of us staring at each other quietly in the rain, he spoke up again. "Why don't we move into the Owlery?" he suggested quietly.

Yet again not being able to say a word, I nodded my head up and down and followed him closely into the Owlery. I brushed a piece of my wet light brown hair behind my ear before looking at Oliver again. He was still trying to place me in his mind. He crossed his muscular arms over his chest and finally spoke up. "I swear I've seen you before. Do I know…"

"Ollie, Ollie oxen free," I whispered before he could finish his question. A small smile crept on my lips as I looked away. I was slightly kicking myself again for actually saying that. Out of everything I could have said, I had to say the little childish line that I used to say to him as a child. I looked down at my feet and started to rock back and forth slightly waiting for him to say something in return.

I glanced back at him, still rocking slowly. His eyes were widening as each second passed between us. He finally recognized me. "Lucy? As in Jude Finney's little sister Lucy?" I shook my head in acknowledgement, yet again not being able to speak. "My, you've grown up. I remember you as just the little first year that used to hang around her older brother all the time."

I laughed quietly. "That was six years ago. You thought I was always going to be that little annoying brat, didn't you? And the only reason why I hung around was because mum wanted him to keep an eye on me considering what had happened the two previous years with Harry Potter."

He shook his head in disbelief. "I still can't get over that it's been six years since I've been in school. And I never thought you were annoying. Your mum was right to have Jude watch out for you though. Things were quite scary during those times." He took a brief pause and scratched his chin along his stubble of a beard. "Six years ago…six years ago I was still playing Quidditch," he said sadly.

"What exactly happened? Last Jude heard of you, you had joined Puddlemore United as a backup keeper beside the occasional Christmas card."

He looked away from me thinking about what happened to his Quidditch career. It had barely started and here he was standing in front of me obviously still in pain from whatever had happened. He walked to a school owl attaching a letter he was sending. He gave the brown owl a treat before it flew out the window. Still not looking at me he replied, "Um, well, I finally started a couple of games and I couldn't have been happier. Quidditch was my life; I'm sure you knew that. One game, about two months ago, we were playing _Falmouth Falcons who are known for playing rough and well, they got aggressive when they couldn't score on me. They had their beaters attack me at the same time knocking me off my broom. I'm not exactly sure what happened, but when I woke up in the hospital, I had a cast on my right ankle, right hand and a concussion. Unfortunately, I've had so many accidents, that the team didn't want to take a risk on me nor any other team for that matter and that was the end of my Quidditch career."_

_I wasn't sure exactly what to say. But I could feel his pain as he told his story. Quidditch had been his life just as music was mine. I couldn't imagine what my life would be like if I didn't have music. "I'm sorry," I whispered quietly, unsure of what to say. "As long as you're better now, that's all that matters, right?"  
_

_"I guess," he said slightly disappointed. "But enough about me, what about you? How's your family, your mum and dad? How's Jude? And I'm guessing that was your little brother that was sorted into Slytherin last night."_

_I ran my left hand through my still very damp hair as I could tell he didn't want to talk about Quidditch since it was a sore subject for him. "Mum and dad are good. Dad is supposed to be getting a promotion at the _Floo Network Authority any day now. Mum's been busy getting Rob ready for school since it is his first year at Hogwarts. I guess you never really knew Rob; he was only a couple years old when you and Jude left Hogwarts. I bet mum and dad won't be happy he was sorted into Slytherin though; he's sure to get a howler in a couple days. Jude spent time travelling after school, not like you of course. He went to America for a year or two; mum wasn't too happy about him being away, but you know Jude, there's no stopping him when he wants something. He works for the Magical Law Enforcement Squad. He seems quite happy about working there, at least now with Voldemort gone."

"And you?" he asked finally turning back to me. "How have you been?"

I gave him a questioning look at first trying to figure out what he meant, but I soon knew he was asking about if I was alright after the past few years here at Hogwarts. I nodded slowly up and down. "I'm okay. It was quite hard at first; I knew quite a few people who were killed. But music got me through it; it gets me through anything."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that you're okay. If you ever need someone to talk to, you know you can come to me." He looked me straight in the eyes to make sure I knew I could count on him if I needed someone.

I could feel my cheeks turn pink and I glanced away from him again. "Well, than I guess I should warn you about Ashlyn," I laughed. "She was the black haired girl sitting across from me at dinner last night. She's going to be the next Rita Skeeter and she seems to have a crush on you. Don't be too frightened if she flirts with you while I'm talking to you. She's one of those 'I-get-what-I-want-kind' of girls."

Oliver laughed as I explained about Ashlyn. He rubbed the stubble under his chin again. "And your other friend? The blonde?"

"Oh, Soleil, she's nothing to worry about. She's focused on her studies more than boys, although she thinks you're cute too. She won't ever flirt with you though; she's shy. She may not even talk to you, at first." I smiled to myself as I thought about how different my friends and I were, but somehow we had always been there for each other. Especially, after all we had gone through together in the previous years.

As I stood there thinking about Ashlyn and Soleil, the bell for the first class of the year rang out. My eyes widened as I peaked my head out of the Owlery and glanced at the school. I was late, very late. "Um, I better get going to class."

"Yeah, you better, now that you're already late," he chuckled. "Just promise me if you do need someone, you know what to do."

I looked back at Oliver and his gorgeous brown eyes. "I will." I stood there for another thirty seconds or so before rushing back into the rain toward the school.


	3. Everybody's Trying to be My Baby

Chapter Three – Everybody's Trying to be my Baby

A howler arrived two days later for both me and Rob. Rob's wasn't as bad as mine which was quite surprising. My parent's weren't so much as mad at my brother for being sorted into Slytherin but saddened that he too wasn't a Gryffindor. My howler, of course, was about being late to class. Soleil and Ashlyn asked me why I had taken so long to get to class and I told them I had ran into Oliver at the Owlery. Ashlyn asked for 'all the juicy details' but there were none to tell. And if there had been I wasn't so sure I would have told her anyway.

A week had gone by before I heard back from Jude and when I did I was quite delighted. He sent me a few things of chocolate frogs along with his letter. Inside the letter he wrote: 

"_Luce,_

_It__'__s nice to hear from you so soon in the school year. Happy to be back yet? This should be the best year__…__hopefully yours won__'__t be as crazy as mine was. _

_I__'__m guessing by now you know I__'__ve told mum and dad about Rob being sorted into Slytherin. I wonder how that happened, although I could have seen it coming if you ask me. He__'__s the only one in the family to have green eyes, the color of the Slytherins, and he does have that crazy laugh as if he__'__s going to take over the world, but I__'__ll deny I ever said that._

_Wood, the flying instructor at Hogwarts? Now that__'__s something I thought I would never hear. Hope he__'__s alright, hope nothing bad happened to him in order for him to be teaching. If I had known I would have told you beforehand, but I didn__'__t even know he was back. Last I heard from him he was the reserve keeper for Puddlemore United and that he and Katie Bell were getting married. Don__'__t know if that__'__s still true or not; I guess you__'__ll find out and let me know._

_Well, I should get going. Hope to hear from you soon. Tell Rob I said hi._

_-Jude.__"_

I read over the letter quite a few times. I didn't know he was engaged, but than I guess it really didn't matter. He was, after all, a professor. I had relayed the information to Ashlyn and Soleil in which Ashlyn was quite crushed. But a few minutes later she shrugged her shoulders and went to write her muggle boyfriend a letter. Soleil and I headed out of the Gryffindor common room. Soleil was going to the library to study as I decided I wanted to talk to Oliver. Of course, I didn't tell Ashlyn that, otherwise she would have opted to tag along with me. As Soleil and I headed towards the library, we ran into Oliver. Like I had predicted, Soleil didn't say a thing to Oliver instead, told me she would see me in the common room later in the evening before dinner.

"Let's go for a walk around the lake," he suggested once we were alone. It was only once we were outside that we really started to talk. "I heard from Jude yesterday. He sent me a letter asking me to keep an eye on you and your brother."

I shook my head and laughed to myself not at all surprised that he had asked him to watch over us. "Did he, now? I can honestly say I'm not surprised. Jude's always looked out for me and I guess since he can't, he would want someone close to him to watch over me, someone he trusts," I said glancing at Oliver as he walked along side me. "He actually wrote me back after I sent him a letter. I wasn't sure if he knew you were back or not; that's actually who I was sending the owl to last week when we ran into each other."

"If I remember correctly, when you ran into me," he laughed and gave me a little nudge.

"Anyway," I sighed. "He said he hadn't heard from you in a while and was hoping you were alright. He also said the last he heard about you was you were marrying Katie Bell." I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye trying hard not show that I really cared if he was engaged or not.

He scratched his chin, which he seemed to do when he was nervous. "Yeah, well that must have been almost a year ago now. Katie called off the wedding quite some time ago. She wasn't happy that I was gone so often for Quidditch although she understood my passion for it. I came home after being away to find our apartment empty. I couldn't say I blamed her; if the situation was reversed I probably would have done the same thing." He chuckled to himself before going on. "She was the one I sent the owl to last week. She had owled me right before I left to come here asking if I was alright."

"Well you shouldn't have any trouble finding someone now that you don't play anymore. I mean you have all the time in the world now and you're quite handsome." I saw Oliver turn and look at me. I met his eyes and smiled. "What I mean to say is, more than half of the female student body thinks so. You're the new Lockhart," I laughed.

He gave me a questioning look again. "How do you know about Lockhart? You weren't even here when he was."

I shrugged my shoulders. "At least that's what I overheard McGonagall saying to Trelawney." I smiled and laughed quite loudly. Oliver soon laughed too and looked at me with a huge grin on his face.

"Difference between Lockhart and me, is that I actually know what I'm doing. And I'm almost positive that I'm better looking than Lockhart." I nodded my head in agreement not wanting to actually say something to him. "It seems like everybody wants to date me, now. I remember when I was a student here half the girls wanted nothing to do with me because I was crazy about Quidditch. I guess now I have more free time like you said for someone."

We walked quietly next to each other for a few moments. It was a comfortable silence instead of the normal awkward silences you usually share with someone. He turned to look at me again and smiled. "Well, I'm sure you have no problem finding male attention."

I felt my cheeks turn pink like they did quite often when I was around him. I tried hard to not let it show that he had put the biggest smile on my face since returning back to school. He glanced away from me as I went to look at him. My signature small smile formed on my lips. Was he seriously telling me he thought I was attractive? I kept my gaze fixed on him as we continued to walk. When he finally glanced back at me, he looked slightly nervous. He gave me a similar smile to the one I always gave him. I pretended to bump into him, hitting his hip against mine. He laughed once he got his balance back and grabbed me around my waist. I stood in front of him as his hands rested on my hips.

Time seemed to stop as we stood there staring at each other. Neither one of us moved; we both stood completely still. I watched him as his eyes travelled over my face. The September breeze whistled around us, but neither one of us paid any attention to it. It wasn't until we heard Rob call my name that we realized what we were doing was wrong.

"Lucy!" Rob yelled from several feet away. Oliver and I turned to where Rob was standing. Oliver dropped his hands from my waist.

I glanced up at him, a little disappointed. His expression had saddened too. "I'll talk to you tomorrow," he whispered quietly. He walked away but squeezed my left hand as he walked past.

I turned back to my brother who was dressed in his green and silver robes. I walked to where he stood. He looked at me, similar to the way I imagined Jude would have looked at me, kind of confused and questioning. "What was that all about?" he asked.

I looked back to the spot where Oliver and I had been standing. "Nothing," I sighed, "nothing at all."


	4. UPDATE

I don't know how many of you are going to see this or how many of you are still interested in this story, but I have started writing it again and I am now in the process of slightly modifying it and will be reposting it. Please, please read the new version. Thanks.

-Courtney


	5. Repost Up!

The first chapter has been put up but its now under a new title: Til There Was You. Please check it out and let me know what you think. Thanks again.

-Courtney


End file.
